


若一切终结，你是否还在

by rock_sugar



Category: SNH48, 吴哲晗 - Fandom, 哲寒 - Fandom, 张语格 - Fandom, 熊章 - Fandom, 莫寒 - Fandom, 赵嘉敏 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_sugar/pseuds/rock_sugar
Summary: 熊章的第三篇，也是收尾篇，有一半是哲寒。对不起了戴萌，你老婆没了。
Relationships: 哲寒 - Relationship, 熊章
Kudos: 4





	若一切终结，你是否还在

若一切终结，你是否还在

1.

我一直在这里追寻着自己的梦想，期望有一天可以抓住那光芒。很久很久之前我就在遥远的地方通过狭小的荧幕看着她，对于我来说她便是无上光耀的存在，是立于云端之上的神明。我曾想过，如果我加入了这个团队，作为理论上的后辈是不是可以距离她近一点、更近一点，但这样的愿望始终未曾获得实现的机会。

我曾经花费大量的时间在漫长到看不见尽头的道路上奔跑。

七年。

像是在黑夜中的一场迷乱的飞舞，失去了目标失去了方向，等到惊醒之时却发现七年里我似乎什么都没能得到，什么都没能留住。

我在这里遇上了注定纠缠一生的挚友，我们手拉手一起面对所有的困境和苦难，在黑夜中会相互依靠，在失败后会相互鼓励，在一段时间的分离后会挤在一张床上紧搂着彼此互诉衷肠，我曾想过有了她我便有了世间的一切。可是，为什么我会有这么强烈的不安。我……到底在害怕什么。

闹钟的铃声响起，是那个人儿给自己的录音，一声声轻软的“老公起床了”叫得张语格心中总算是有了点充实的信心。抬手关了铃声，自床上坐起来，少女偶像一双刚刚醒来有点懵的漂亮眼睛看向窗外，一只乌鸦快速自天空飞过，让少女脸色更暗了一分。

大清早的看到乌鸦肯定不会有什么好事发生。

“各位，八年之约，眼看就要到了。”

某个人的房间里，蓝色队伍的成员们全部聚集在一起凝视着坐在床上的那人。尽管早已卸任队长职务，尽管人设已经从严酷领导成为中刀标靶，经历过那最艰苦的两年的女孩们在遇到重大事件时第一选择的意见领袖仍然是她。对于这个队伍而言她是队长又是姐姐，是领导又是家长，威严和温柔始终并存着。

如果说已经离开的君王是蓝队的剑，她就是蓝队的盾，在失去了攻击能力之后仍然支撑着这个队伍守住绝大多数已有的河山。

她是这队伍的灵魂。

“队长，我觉得我可以回家了。”

莫寒轻轻笑着，她不能算是个极美的女人，但沉下脸时却有一种冷峻的艳丽，而笑起来时过于柔软使得好不容易保持的威势一瞬间消散成一江春水。边上的吴哲晗看着她柔软的笑容眼神闪烁了两下，抬起手似乎是想要戳一戳她的脸，中途又不知想起了什么而放下。

眼见她这细小动作的张语格抿起嘴唇不做评论，思绪却已经开始向着千里之外飘飞。那个可爱的孩子这回儿在做什么呢，有没有想她。

吴哲晗用手指轻轻敲打着床沿。

“这七年里我们收获了足够的关注和目光，得到了足够的掌声和赞誉，但这几年里我们也是一直在压抑着自己内心的负面情绪避免将其传染给喜欢着我们的人。我想好了，在这里的七年是我最好的时光，我很开心可以遇见你们。”

莫寒轻轻点头。

这意思就是不会续约。也是，偶像终究是吃青春饭的，在这里消耗了七年获得了一定的人气和资本积累足够以后过上较之绝大多数人更好的生活了，舞台是一个光鲜亮丽的迷梦，在梦境中奔跑了七年都没看到希望的光彩，梦也该醒了。

不是所有的努力都会得到回报。

不是所有的梦想都值得去坚持。

一年之后，蓝色队伍的主体将会解散，大家各自回归自己该回去的地方，也许会在很久很久以后躺在床上听着樱花树回忆起在这舞台上的时光，也许会在某一天大家可以获得重聚一起缅怀最好的青春年华，但那已经是过于遥远的未来。

少女稍稍偏头看着窗外蔚蓝的天空，丝丝缕缕的不安在心间缭绕缠动，仿佛有什么重要的东西即将从自己的世界里永远失去。少女握紧拳头深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，不知为何加速的心跳许久都未能平静下去。危机预感在心海中带起一朵浪花，继而在海面上掀起滚滚的波涛，黑色的巨浪一个接一个在海面翻滚升腾，整个世界都阴沉下来。

“我出去一下有急事。”

张语格猛然起身几乎是一步闪到门口，在众人的错愕中开门跨出，一手已经拿起手机拨通了那熟悉的号码。

快接，快接。

可以听到那边的铃声，铃声反复地响着却一直没有听到想要的声音。不祥的预感在心中越发清晰，张语格扶助柱子大口喘息着努力让自己不会崩溃，不是说只要不在课间打给她就一定会回应的吗为什么迟迟没有人接，那个人答应过她的，是手机丢了还是怎么了，可是如果只是手机丢了的话为什么会有这么沉重又清晰的不安和恐惧。

不知道铃声响了多久，终于在那端传来了一个陌生女人的声音。

“喂？你是……赵嘉敏的……？”

“我是她姐姐，她怎么了？”

“在医院，现在已经睡下了，怕影响她休息我给她手机静音了。你是她姐姐就太好了，我正想着要如何联系到她的家人。你知道现在是放假我没有办法通过校方联系她的家人，她的手机里又没有父母备注的号码我也不敢一个一个试试看。你能来一下吗，她的情况……”

感觉到自己心跳骤然变得狂乱，张语格一手按在胸前拼命让自己冷静下来。

“她……怎么了？”

“你不要这个语气听起来好像是你妹妹随时可能会醒不过来一样，没什么大事，或许之前有不过现在已经安全了。我建议你来一趟，有些事情还是和家人交代比较好。不小姐你不要太紧张，你妹妹现在没有危险你不要有心理压力。”

“谢谢，我这就来，但是我的距离有点远恐怕不能立刻赶到，在我抵达之前，我妹妹就拜托您了。”

获得地址之后挂了电话，张语格再一次回到临时会议室，用极快的语速表达了遇到突发事件必须立刻离开的客观事实，传达完毕之后她就回到自己的房间开始整理这一趟前往北京的行装，莫寒看了她十几秒似乎想劝阻终究是什么都没能说出来，只一句温柔的路上小心便目送这孩子离开。

“散会。我们队伍里有人遇上突发紧急事件并极大概率已经失去基础判断能力，我必须在她上车之前确保她的安全。”

吴哲晗看看没关上的房门又看看莫寒严肃的小脸正色问：“莫莫是如何知道她要上车呢，既不知道她要去哪里也不知道她会选择什么样子的方式不是吗。”

“她不论去哪里这个时候都已经没有飞机了，突发事件是很难选择航空路径的，汽车又太慢太折腾，如果所料不错她一定会选择票并不难抢在速度上也不比飞机逊色多少的高铁，至于目的地不重要，我的使命就是在每一个人离开之前尽可能地确保她们的健康和安全。我去看看Tako，大家散了吧。”

解散了会议后莫寒快速来到张语格的房门前，敲了门，得到许可后缓步踏入，张语格已经装好了此次出行的必备品，一张娇媚的脸上满是从未见过的惶恐不安。莫寒闭目数秒再睁开，看着坐在床上娇躯颤抖的少女，轻轻到她身侧将她搂入怀中。

“不要慌，冷静下来，只有冷静才能更好地解决问题不是吗宝宝。”

她的声音轻轻的，带有莫名的魔力，让少女狂乱的心跳缓缓平复。接下来的十五分钟里少女在她怀里哭着断断续续对她说明了发生的一切，她了解到那位曾经的君王现在正躺在北京的医院里，了解到这个软萌可爱的小宝宝正是因为她而方寸大乱、优雅尽失。这就是关心则乱吗，一直劝队友们遇事先冷静的张语格今天也会出现这样的情绪崩溃，看来真的是很严重的问题呢。果然还是，跟着一起去比较好吗？

“Tako，你已经买了高铁票了吗。”

“还没有。”

“我和你一起去。你这状态一个人去我实在是不放心。”

“好。”

“我也一起去，我正好有亲戚在北京，我想去看看他就和你们一起走了，大家一起多少有个照应。”

吴哲晗不知道什么时候就进入了房间，莫寒思索了三秒后点头算是同意了她的提议，于是在嘱咐张语格先等一等她们之后两人各自回房间收拾必要的行装，十五分钟之后三个女人就带着短期长途旅行的行装在张语格房间里再一次聚集，莫寒掏出手机买了三张高铁票，可能是因为这个日期出门的人不多，居然搞到三张相邻的票。

“再看看有什么东西遗落了，两个小时后我们出发。虽然已经没有机票了但是上海到北京的话高铁未必就比不上飞机，考虑到安全的问题，不如说高铁的优势更大一点。”

列车开动后张语格静静坐着，平日里和姐姐们相处的时候她实际上是活跃的甚至是有些吵闹的，但这次整个旅程她都非常安静，便是开口说话也是莫寒问了她话她才回答。见她这样莫寒更加难过，但思来想去没有哄这孩子开心的方法也只好坐在她身边抱着她把她的脑袋压在自己胸前让她睡一会儿平复一下心情，吴哲晗也很上道地拿起自己披风一样的外衣给张语格披上，这场景像极了一对远程旅行的夫妻在照顾孩子。莫寒的视线无意中扫到吴哲晗弯起的唇角，心中陡然生出一股火来。孩子都这样了你还笑得出来，再笑锤爆你的狗头。

2.

数小时的旅行结束，列车在北京车站停靠时酷似一家三口的三个女人下了车，此时正值夏日但太阳早已沉下，一轮苍白的月高悬在天空中。夏日的夜晚带有些搅动人心的燥热，但无论是张语格还是莫寒心中都有缭绕不散的寒意。

前往医院的路是安静的，没有紧随的粉丝也没有闪烁的相机灯光，对于习惯了被关注的人来说真的是有一点不适应。或许可以称之为失落的情绪在两人心底晃动了一下便沉入无边无际的黑暗之中，既然已经决定了要终结一切便绝对不会再流连于短暂的光耀。一年之后，我们就会是这千千万万的大众之中最平凡最普通的一份子了，也许有些人会继续留在娱乐圈的边缘地带保持和粉丝的紧密联系，但更多的人都会随着毕业的钟声敲响而彻底告别这个代表了荣耀的世界，回归到最初的生活。七年的积累会让女孩们的生活条件得到改善，会让她们获得更多选择的权利，但终究还是回归于沉寂。

在医院的楼道里走着，看着绿光浮动的紧急通道标志和白色的墙体，莫寒心中冷意更盛。

纯白的医院不止代表了救赎的圣洁，更承载了死亡的苍白。

即便是早已知道那孩子已经脱离危险，也还是会在心底升起暗色的旋涡。

赵嘉敏，你一定不要出事。

门轻轻打开，张语格缓步进入房间，她怕惊醒了那孩子没敢开灯，只小心翼翼靠近，站在床边看着那静静安睡的孩子。既然已经转移到普通病房就是确实脱离了危险，这几日折腾得她也没有睡好吧，让她好好休息一下才是。这么想着张语格深深望了床上的孩子一眼转过头去，几乎不发出声音地关了上门。早有护士过来等着，见到她退出房门后就在门口轻声交代她一些注意事项要求办理出院手续，眼见她脸上蓦然浮出的惊恐护士只好用最软最温和的语气强调你妹妹已经脱离了危险接下来需要静养在医院里也没有什么用不如回家，在家里好好休息不要让她干活好好照顾她就行，你不用害怕不会有事的。

在酒店住了一夜，第二日一大早张语格就起床草草化妆后直扑医院而去，莫寒怕她情绪过于激动也赶紧跟上，她走了吴哲晗当然不能留下，三个人手拉手在医院里走着，张语格总有种自己是被爸妈带着来看望姐姐的妹妹的异常误判。莫莫说是妈妈其实也问题不大吧，七年来她一直在照顾着队伍的每一个人，真的像是妈妈一样的存在，便是卸任了队长也留下了她的威严和关怀，每一个人都认可她尊重她。当然，至于认可和尊重是否会演变成别的什么感情那就不是她可以知晓的，比如这位拉着她的手满脸严肃嘴角却偷偷扬起的哈士奇小姐。

房门再一次打开，张语格扑入房间一把搂住坐着看窗外的少女。

“赵嘉敏！”

“哎，你怎么来了。我没事，已经没事了……”

赵嘉敏被她抱着一时间竟有些不知所措，她并没有联系张语格不知道她是怎么过来的，她在这里住院连自己的直系亲属都没有告知，想不到会有人可以找过来精确地来到这房间将她搂在怀中。张语格紧紧抱着她像是守财奴抱着最珍贵的宝物，她没有再说话，只有颤动的身躯和温热的泪诉说着她的恐惧和惊惶。

“好了好了，没事了没事了。”

赵嘉敏轻轻拍着女孩的后背，明明自己才是病人却要像哄很小的孩子一样哄着这个姐姐。真是没办法，不过，正因为这样她才是张语格啊，温柔敏感却时刻关注照顾她的姐姐。赵嘉敏想起半年前穿着婚纱在自己家门口顶着寒风等待她归还的少女那傻兮兮的样子不由得轻笑，她的目光落到桌上花瓶中的那一束纯白的百合花上，秀美的睫毛翕动两下就将目光压低不再看它。

张语格没发现她细小的动作，莫寒却注意到了。

“在我们之前有人来看过她，并且那个人绝对不是她的室友或同学。”

吴哲晗想了好几分钟也没能明白莫寒这话是什么意思，想不明白她就不想了安心做一只很傻很天真但也很野很快乐的哈士奇跟在莫寒后面，莫寒也不问她要去看望的亲戚的事情因为那个亲戚是否存在还两说，吴哲晗是担心她想要和她一起来，知道这一点的莫寒竟然看着吴哲晗感觉她有那么一点点的可靠。不莫寒你在想什么呢，这只傻哈士奇才是世界上最不可靠的男人啊。不等一下，怎么就男人了，在河里蹲久了连思维都河化了看一个阳光青春大好姑娘都成男人了？有罪啊有罪。

“莫莫的意思是……”

“熊孩子住院连自己爹妈都没告诉，理论上除了她的室友之外是不会有人知道的，可是这个人不仅知道了还来看过她，并且熊孩子完全没有告诉我们这个人来过的意思。她刚才被Tako抱的时候稍稍抬眼看了一眼花瓶里的花束眼光有点黯淡，我猜她有了一点点退缩的想法，那个送花的人绝对是Tako最大的威胁。”

“你是说在这半年里赵嘉敏有了新欢？”吴哲晗总算是摸到了门路。

“新你个头。暂时还不至于是新欢，熊孩子跟Tako早早地就确定了关系该做的不该做的都做过了，她是个负责的孩子Tako也不是会放弃的人，她们要终止这种关系是很难的，我怕我们未曾见到的送花人会成为一根卡在她们心里的刺破坏她们的关系。想想其实也没多大事，凑合过吧，还能离婚咋的。”

离开了医院把空间让给久别的小情侣，张语格正给赵嘉敏办理出院手续接下来应该会在这里照顾她一段时间，这个团请假是不太好请但好在一周就一场公演有大把的时间可以看着她的小女朋友。莫寒抬头看看渐渐阴沉下来的天空，再低头瞅了一眼吴哲晗不知道什么时候就勾到自己腰上的手臂翻了个白眼。这倒是挺自觉的啊你这没脑子的傻狗。

回到酒店后莫寒开了个直播向粉丝们交代了一下情况，我和吴哲晗一起到了北京处理一点私事，现在我们正在酒店休息，吴哲晗这里有亲戚明天她就不住酒店了去拜访亲戚。弹幕有人刷了果然哲寒才是真的，立刻激起莫家粉丝一片骂声，莫寒想了想还是没有把这位粉丝踢出房间，随便你们怎么想了，我和五折清清白白。

这么说其实她是有一点虚的，她和吴哲晗并没有清白到无所畏惧的地步，某个夜晚在酒精的麻醉下犯的错她还记得清清楚楚。目光扫过吴哲晗傻笑的漂亮的脸和骨节分明的漂亮手指，在那个夜晚就是这个人这双手让她在迷乱之中纵情喘息哭泣。许是察觉到了她的小动作，吴哲晗傻笑着伸手比划了两下，莫寒的小脸刷地红了，赶紧别过头去避开她过于炙热的目光。

“洗澡睡觉，这两天陪着Tako发疯可累死我了。”

打定主意不能再犯错的莫寒自简单行李中拿出换洗的衣服就进了卫生间，这变态的酒店卫生间的墙体竟然是透明的，她不得不再打开门警告吴哲晗转过身去不许偷看吴哲晗也满口答应要做一个正人君子，就是身体和语言不一致根本就没见她移动一下身体，气得莫寒把她摁在床上就是一顿锤。

3.

和赵嘉敏一起回到住处，中国好室友杨彩虹坐在客厅端着一杯白开水晃来晃去颇有一番喝红酒的味道，见到两人回来也不回避，微笑打了招呼调侃一番。张语格自称是赵嘉敏的姐姐，但这姐姐到底是真姐姐还是情姐姐敏锐的室友没道理看不出来，聊了一会儿之后就很懂事地离开客厅回到自己房间给她们留出足够的空间。

一对小情侣依偎在沙发上紧紧拥抱着彼此，感受着彼此的体温和心跳，似乎只有紧密地拥抱才能证明彼此的存在。就在张语格想要做些什么的时候，赵嘉敏枕在她肩上的脑袋突然滑落到她的胸前，这孩子竟然就这么坐在沙发上睡着了。见她这样张语格不禁失笑，捏了捏她的鼻子把她叫起来，刚从医院回来被医生要求不要老躺着也要多运动，这么这就睡下了。

“困。”

“不许睡，运动一下，医生说的。”

“啊？”

赵嘉敏怔了一下，抬头扫了一眼客厅，没有任何体育器材，难道要她在客厅里跳舞才算作是运动一下？正想着有的没有的事情，搂着自己的那人一双手已经开始不规矩起来，运动这个词在脑海里闪烁了几秒，当那柔软的手抚上她的胸握住温润的玉团时，赵嘉敏红着脸抓住想要解开她上衣的手。

“哎，我要休息。”

“要多运动，听医生的。”

在她瞪大眼睛试图吓阻对方的时候，少女的唇就轻轻覆上她的，樱花一般柔软的触感，纵然是半年不见她以为自己已经不再需要这些肉体上的亲密接触，当双唇碰触时所有的冷漠都化为云烟。赵嘉敏悄悄闭了眼回忆起这半年的冰凉，原来她并不是不需要亲密的爱不是性冷淡，只是在长久的相处里她的身体已经记住了某个人，只为某个人动情。

我希望可以有人一直陪伴着我，光耀也好黑暗也好都可以在我身边，我开心的时候分享我的快乐，我难过的时候分担我的悲伤。我期望的爱情原本是轰轰烈烈的，是山无棱天地合尚不敢与君绝的激扬与冲动，从未想过有一天会沉醉于温柔的海洋之中再也不愿离开。

少女芳容浮现出一瞬间的不明神色，随机便被甜甜的微笑所掩埋。无论过去和那个人如何，从那个夜晚答应做张语格女朋友和她在一起的那一刻起就已经画上了不甚圆满的句号。曾经的深爱在岁月的齿轮下被磨得日益淡薄，连那最珍贵的记忆也变得越来越模糊，在未来的某一天也许就连最后的残骸都不会留下。

少女的香舌终于勾连卷动到一起，乖巧温柔的天使化为妖艳魔女疯狂吸吮吞咽着彼此檀口中的甘露，少女娇躯紧紧贴合着，如同两条白蛇紧紧缠绕对方。本以为半年的分别会让恋人的关系稍稍疏远，会让曾经许下的诺言消散，当双唇交接时所有的迟疑所有的徘徊所有的彷徨都化为海上的一片骤雨在情欲的海上落尽，吞噬进无底的深潭之中。

“Savo……”

甜蜜的一吻终于结束，少女的脸蛋因动情而一片绯红，唇角的笑痕却更加明艳。在沉溺于这倾世的笑颜而未能及时做出回应之际，妖精少女的手已经覆上身下人儿洁白的温润，抓住少女弹力十足的蜜乳。半年过去了，这对丰盈的媚物仍然记得这双手给它的抚慰和快乐，在妖精少女掌间被抓握了几下就变得滚烫，它们在渴望得到爱侣的关爱和保护。

“Savo我爱你……说你爱我，savo，说你爱我。”

许是身下的人儿没有给出想要的回应而让她不开心，张语格轻轻扬起秀气的柳眉给她一个甜到心惊的笑容，修长的手指忽而发力紧紧抓握住少女胸前这一对甜蜜晶莹、雪白通透的媚肉，肆意的将它们揉捏成自己渴望的形状，掌心不断摩擦着那两颗娇嫩敏感的樱红，让果实更加成熟、更加敏感，赵嘉敏在她的掌下无助的扭动着，喘息着，一双清澈的眼睛此刻妩媚含春，娇艳魅惑，勾得张语格心间那团火焰更烈了。

“不……才不要……”

“Savo你怎么了，我爱你，你也爱我好不好……”

“才、才不要……”赵嘉敏抬头倔强道，她一张俊秀的脸上已经满是动情的春潮，腿间神秘的花园也不断渗出芬芳的花蜜，明明已经做好准备在渴望被疼爱却还在兀自坚持，只是坚持的理由让张语格好气又好笑：“你就是想虐待我，就算我说爱你也没用……”

“老婆你想到哪里去了，我怎么舍得虐待你……”

张语格低头再吻上她的唇，一吻之后湿润的唇离开她微微颤抖的唇瓣，沿着修长的雪颈往下，在精致的锁骨上留下点点红痕，玩耍了片刻便继续向下，在白润的温软停留。

“等一等……”

“老婆，还等什么……”

赵嘉敏抬手指向那半开的房门，妩媚中带着清俊的脸庞浮出一抹妖艳得让张语格怀疑她是不是被狐狸精附身了的微笑：“至少，回到自己房间里可以吗？我亲爱的……老公？”

这声老公叫得极媚，张语格娇躯凝滞了一下后轻笑着抱起她，赵嘉敏眼底蓦然闪过一丝骇然，她伸出手臂搂住张语格的脖子想要阻止她这种损伤身体的行为，但张语格只是在她额前一吻便快步走向房间。见她执意如此，赵嘉敏也只好收拢手臂将自己的身体紧贴在她怀里不给她造成更多的负担，刚一踏入卧室她便抬起玉足勾上了门，伴随着咔嚓一声的锁门声，抱着她的女孩也化为凶猛的野兽。

赵嘉敏未曾想过不过半年的分隔会让这女孩变得如此疯狂，这样的分离之前也不是没有过，但张语格像今天这样贪婪又激进地索取是从未有过的经历，在被她压倒在地板上时眼见那双闪烁星眸中涌动的猛兽一般的危险光芒，那光彩竟带着奋不顾身想要倾覆一切的绝望。

突然就明白了为什么她会这样。

她最初所爱之人，并不是张语格。张语格也是知道的，两人现在的关系几乎都是张语格一个人努力一个人支撑下来的结果，哪怕深爱，也很难由一个人独自维持脆弱又敏感的爱情。她对张语格承诺过不会主动离开除非你不要我，而张语格也从来未敢问她要过永远的约定，在两人心中始终有一根刺卡在那里，一点一点破坏侵蚀着本就越发摇荡的爱情。

那根刺名为……

蒋羽熙。

她一定是意识到了什么才会流露出这种疯狂又绝望的目光，是那束花让她觉察出危险了还是女性所谓的第六感？回想两人作为恋人初次亲密的那个夜晚，她在张语格身下颤抖着被她修长的手指刺穿时汹涌的泪，也许不只是疼痛更多的还是再也回不去的绝望。是的，绝望，说起绝望感她始终都不比张语格来得轻松。和她在一起的日子每一天对张语格来说都是最后一天，所以张语格会分外珍惜在一起的每一分每一秒，而对她来说又何尝不是？你把每一天都当做最后一天来珍惜，我也回应你同等的认真，哪怕终有一日这虚幻的宫殿将会崩塌，我们也会在那一刻降临之前紧握彼此的手。

“不是的。”

“不是……”

张语格愣了一下，显然没有明白她在说什么。见她如此反应，赵嘉敏甩了甩凌乱的发，轻启樱唇在她耳边道：

“不是蒋羽熙。我爱的，我想要在一起的，我想要永远相守相拥的，是你哦。我亲爱的姐姐。”

白净的藕臂缠上妖精少女的雪颈，赵嘉敏向上稍稍抬起身体浅笑，一个吻落在张语格脸上，然后又轻飘飘吻上她的唇。绵延的亲吻之后，赵嘉敏轻轻弯起眼睛，张语格凝望着她带着庄重笑意的漆黑的美目，那黑色如同无边无际的深潭，一旦陷落其中就再也无法脱离，只有被她甜蜜的温柔吞噬殆尽，蚀骨销魂。

4.

张语格的眼泪肆无忌惮地漫出。

我爱的是你。

我想要在一起的是你。

我想要永远相守的是你。

这是她等了五年才等到的爱情的承诺。所有的恐惧所有的遗憾所有的不甘所有的委屈都在这一刻伴随着眼泪流尽。她紧紧抱着身下的女孩，力道大得几乎要折断她纤细的柳腰，在少女吃痛的惊呼中又是一个温柔又绵延的温。赵嘉敏也抱住她热情回应着她的深爱，那横在心间数年之久的冰川终于在彼此的温暖中融化褪去。

如果单看外表，妩媚妖艳的女孩一定是在这场爱情游戏中充当女朋友的角色——但理论和实践往往并不能完美统一，实践才是检验真理的唯一标准，尽管有钓神之名的张语格看起来软软糯糯一摸就软一推就倒，真到了床上才发现这原来是一只披着羊皮的狼——或许是假扮成天使的魅魔才对？冷艳骄傲的赵嘉敏在床上实则处处被动，在张语格掌下不消几分钟就软成一汪春水，修长的粉腿被最大限度分开，一条腿在床上抽搐般蹬着被单，另一条腿被张语格抓住架起无法闭合，妖精少女修长的手指在春水涟涟的花谷中抽送着，每一次进出都会受到甜蜜花道强力收缩阻击，送入花道的两根手指在少女温暖的腔道内被紧紧缠住，她的花穴过于火热和紧致，以至于入侵进入的指节传来隐隐晰的裹夹的疼痛，就算是蜜液泛滥的甬道竟然也是步履维艰。

“老婆，放松……”

放慢了在她内里抽送的速度让她寂寞了半年的身体慢慢适应欢爱的快乐，张语格俯身亲吻她的脸颊，滚烫的唇一路往下在莹白的软玉间停留，用温润的唇和暖湿灵巧的香舌抚慰这双晶莹媚肉的每一处，舌尖在幽深的白腻山谷中慢悠悠滑过，发现了新玩具的幼儿般转了一圈儿终于来到雪白乳峰的顶端，扫过已经在她温柔挑逗下被撩拨得滚烫似火、殷红如血的可口果实，在少女不满地挺胸将那红樱献上时张口将其含住，贝齿轻轻咬住炙热的红樱碾动，舌尖儿绕着红果摩擦，让抓着床单仍不愿意这么认输的少女娇躯阵阵战栗。

“老婆，你怎么没有长大……”

张语格用似在抱怨又像是撒娇的软软的声线传递着些许的遗憾，赵嘉敏扬起右手拍在她埋于自己胸前的脑袋上：“张语格你变了，不爱我了，你居然嫌弃我胸小……不是，你~~你慢一点~~”

甜蜜的花道已经适应侵入的手指找回半年前的记忆，热情缠绕吸附着越来越深入的少女玉指，缓慢的节奏也被打破，少女被架起的粉腿已经酸软，正要开口求饶之际张语格先一步察觉到她的疲倦，放下她被高抬起的腿改为搂住她的腰让她坐在自己的身上。这是从未尝试过的奇妙的体位，娇甜香喘中赵嘉敏美目的余光扫到正对床上的镜子，看着镜中骑在妖精少女身上长发散乱香汗淋漓的自己，一张通红的小脸更加滚烫。

“你慢一点~~~啊~~嗯啊~~~”

“老婆~~都说女人的不要就是要的意思，老婆的意思是让我快一点吗~~”

“不是~~~那~~~那就~~快一点~~”

“好的老婆，遵命~~”

“张语格！！！你还真加快~~~~啊~~~~老公我错了~~~饶了我~~~”

张语格浅笑着加快手上的动作，疾风骤雨般的抽送让赵嘉敏甜甜的喘息和呻吟破碎成一池春水环绕在温暖的爱巢，看着她为自己意乱情迷的绝美脸庞，妖精少女心底被温暖的甜蜜覆盖。谁能让这冷艳骄傲的女王抛开高高在上的尊严屈从于欢爱的快乐？这个从初次见到就将她所有的目光剥夺去的女人终于是她的了，无论是这娇甜妩媚的艳丽胴体还是细腻温婉的心都打上了她张语格的标记，并永远为她所有。赵嘉敏这甜甜的喘息，酥软的娇吟，含羞带喜的目光，都是属于她的，只属于她。

分隔两地的恋人必须保持联系才能让不确定未来的爱情变得稳固长久，曾经朝不保夕的爱情每一日都被少女们当做终末之前的最后一刻来珍惜，当危机解除时两人的心底都泛起汹涌的浪潮，而那连绵不断的浪潮又在火热的纠缠中宣泄出来。这样的张语格和之前很不一样，妖媚的女人化为贪婪魔物不断索取侵占她更多，甚至让她有种这女人是不是想要把她爱到死的想法。更糟糕的是，赵嘉敏也毫不抗拒就接受了恋人的疯狂和冲动，清冷的天使也被魅魔感染成被欲望支配的美丽猛兽，配合着她的侵犯和掠夺，甚至当修长的手指抽离时她会主动抬起酸麻的身子再随着那手指的刺入而落下身子让不知满足的恋人进入自己更深……

“我……我堕落了……”

赵嘉敏一面沉醉于在花道中抽送的手指给她的快乐一面羞愤地自我讨伐，见她这样张语格浅笑着将左臂收拢到她的腰间将她搂在怀里紧紧扣住，让两人晶莹白润的玉峰紧紧贴合在一起，她有意用自己殷红火热的红樱去摩擦赵嘉敏的，白腻乳峰只互相挤压了几下赵嘉敏便完全失去节奏陷入她的粉色陷阱，像这样被按在她怀里被迫和她用甜美稚嫩的红樱相互碰触摩擦还是第一次吧，看赵嘉敏这美目含泪的可爱表情好像心底阴暗的欲望得到了满足，老婆还是太正经了，看来在情人间有爱的活动这方面还是需要她多多指导才是呢。

“是啊，你堕落了。老婆，一旦迈出第一步就回不了头了，和我一起堕落吧，我们永远都会在一起的，生或死都没关系，哪怕是地狱，我也会在地狱的尽头等着你。”

哪怕是在地狱的尽头吗？

不断努力探入花径更深的手指感觉到了花壁的剧烈颤抖收缩，张语格知道怀里的人儿要到最后的时刻，于是将手指几乎尽根抽出再快速又沉重地深入，指尖重重顶上湿滑紧致腔道里的某一处软肉，赵嘉敏发出一声娇媚入骨的尖叫，她眼前出现一片并不真切的温暖的光芒，在光亮中少女腔道最深处的玉宫也在漫长的欢爱中无奈放弃抵抗，剧烈抽搐着交出大股甘美的花蜜，沿着仍停留在花径中被甜蜜花道裹夹缠绕的手指缓慢渗出，将两人身下的床单染湿一片……

“让我休息一下……”

热烈的缠绵几乎耗尽了赵嘉敏的所有体力，酸麻无力的感觉从仍在抽搐着的少女玉宫蔓延到全身，她放松了身子在张语格怀里寻了一处舒适的位置轻巧闭了眼便沉沉睡去，张语格浅浅笑着将双手在她的细腰上收拢，就这么抱着她和她一起入睡。经过放纵的两人一身都是淋漓的香汗，空气中满满都是欢爱的味道，但能够这样彼此拥抱着进入梦乡不是最美好的情爱么？睡梦中赵嘉敏的右手无意识的滑落到自己的腰间，睡得昏昏沉沉的张语格似乎是感觉到了什么于是和她的手交握，在梦中同样拥抱着彼此紧扣彼此的手的爱侣，自是互相给予不惜一切守护对方的决心和勇气，没有任何力量可以将其分开。

如若幸福有真实具体的场景，那就该是如此吧。

5.

住在酒店里的莫寒和吴哲晗也遇到了一些麻烦。

卫生间红色的透明墙壁显然是一个严重影响使用体验的干扰因素，如果住在这里的是一对如漆似胶的小情侣这墙壁就是浪漫的道具，但住在这里的两人只是有过一次意外交流的平平无奇的队友，这就让房间里的气氛变得尴尬起来。

吴哲晗表示这没什么你要相信我的人品，我是绝对不会在你不愿意的前提之下硬对你做什么的。莫寒看着她一脸正气转过身去的样子轻轻叹了口气，她不是对吴哲晗不放心而是对自己不放心，长久以来绷紧的神经一旦松懈会发生什么谁也无法预料。吴哲晗不会趁人之危，但那次意外也不算是吴哲晗强迫她，明明是她喝多了酒倒在人家怀里搂着人家脖子不撒手的，说起来主要的责任还该是她的，她对不起许佳琪。不，怎么就对不起许佳琪了，商业CP还有人不知道吗？

站在花洒下淋着热水，闭起美目回忆着和那人一起的七年，她曾经认为只要自己进一步就可以获得一个圆满，只是不想她进了一步那人却退了一步。所谓的假霸王真虞姬么？太天真了莫寒，女生之间本就很容易就暧昧，抓着她以朋友立场对你的好自顾自解读成恋爱也是没谁了。我们应该只是朋友，即使在这过程之中出了些许的偏差迈过了友情的界限也还是单纯的友谊，最多也只是在那之上——友达以上恋人未满而已。

猛摇头甩去缠绕在心间的阴影，莫寒将浴室的门拉出一条缝隙。

“五折你在做什么呢。可以给我拿条毛巾来嘛。”

“我在看婚纱……毛巾当然是可以的，可是莫莫你确定要我拿……”

“少废话赶紧的干活。”

“是队长，你说得对。”

“我早不是队长了，不要再用那种奇怪的称呼。还有你怎么突然就看婚纱了，现在就已经在准备着结婚了吗，你连有好感的男人都没见到过吧，不是真的要嫁给单推王吧。”说起单推王，莫寒的唇角微微上扬带了些调皮的笑意，吴哲晗挠挠脑袋一脸懵道：“我单推王是自己的应援会，嫁给应援会我就一个人应援会怎么说也得有几百个人这没法分，而且我确实没有遇到过想要发展成那关系的男人，婚纱不是我自己要用是戴萌说回去相亲……”

傻傻的哈士奇小姐猛然间意识到自己说了不该说的话，一下子捂住嘴惊恐望着莫寒。

莫寒沉默了足足有一分钟，吴哲晗死死盯着她生怕下一秒她就哭出来，但隔着红色的玻璃墙和迷蒙的水汽也看不清她的脸，仿佛有丝丝的寒意从浴室的门缝中溢出，吴哲晗小小的颤抖两下捏紧手里的毛巾，小碎步靠近和墙壁同样带着浅红色的半透明玻璃门，将毛巾小心翼翼递进去。

莫寒却没有接。

吴哲晗一下子就慌了。

她挤进浴室双手合十诚心诚意道：“莫莫我错了我不该乱说话你不要生气你知道吗你生气的时候很吓人的，不是我又说错话了，你不要生气对身体不好那人不值得你这样子，也不是，我，总之我……”她愤怒地揉着自己的头发，“莫莫对不起，脑子是个好东西，可是我没有……”

莫寒侧身站在花洒下，热水淋在她的头顶上又她的长发坠落成淋漓的瀑布，吴哲晗看不见她被长发遮盖住的脸但在如此的距离内便是水雾弥漫也得以仔细欣赏她姣好的身材。吴哲晗的目光和自她发梢上滴下的水珠一起下滑，从她婀娜纤细的腰肢到莹白平坦的小腹，再到修剪干净的释放出动人的春光的神秘花园，花洒的热水从她的腹间滑过鲜红色的蜜裂，似乎是被热水刺激到，美丽的蜜贝轻轻翕动着仿佛对吴哲晗做出无声的邀请。谁说莫莫没有腰来着，这小腰搂着明明，啊呸，她是想说莫寒那里好美，不，想什么呢吴哲晗？现在是想那些事情的时候吗？不该用如此轻薄的目光看着莫莫，目光刚一从她的蜜裂间拉开却又被那晶莹白润的乳峰牢牢抓住，雪白丰盈的浑圆，在热水刺激下已经成熟骄傲地矗立的鲜红色的两颗鲜艳欲滴的葡萄仿佛在呼唤着让她将它们含进口中仔细品尝。

“莫莫……”

“嗯。”

莫寒嗯了一声仍然没有抬头，热水不断溅到吴哲晗身上把她的衣服也全部打湿，她站在莫寒身前怯怯地看着她，明明是这么香艳的场景，明明她的欲望也成功被这女人挑动，可是面对低头用水幕和长发挡住小脸的莫寒，她心底有一团可怕的寒意迅速扩散。

“莫莫，你……别这样……”

莫寒却抬起头来轻轻将糊成二维码的刘海拨开，仰头看着她，吴哲晗和她静静对视着，她的不安和欲望都在快速放大。要这样形容这双眼睛，这样柔软又冰凉的感觉，仿佛是用不存在于世的冰雪织成的丝绸，只消一个对视便将人拖入其中，埋葬在无尽的雪川中。

“五折。”

她的声音轻轻的，在水声环绕的浴室几乎听不见。三秒的沉默后，莫寒向前迈出一步，踮起脚尖勾住她的脖子就献上自己的唇。

吴哲晗的脑海立时一片空白，她只能搂住玉人的纤腰热烈回应着难得主动的温柔。这是千载难逢的机会，尽管明知道这只是莫寒转移注意力的方式，她也拒绝不了这样的诱惑。搂紧小兔子的细腰将她小小的身子更加紧密地压进自己怀里，灵巧的舌也进入她的口中搅动她的丁香努力吸食吞咽着甜美的甘露。

一年了。

距离上一次和莫寒有这样的交流已经有一年了。尽管从没有对人说起，她内心一直都是在眷恋着那一夜的缠绵和温暖，每当在夜深人静之时醒来看着足够躺下好几个人的空荡荡的大床她都会想起那日在这张床上她和可怕的魔女纵情缠绵的光景。她是有需要营业的CP的，大魔王也是，在和CP拥抱时她会有这就是我的好友我的舞台恋人的想法，但真正让她产生贪恋对方的身体恨不得死在对方身上这样疯狂想法的人，只有她。

莫寒。

6.

亲吻中莫寒抓住她被淋得湿透的的领带，慢慢解开她的衣扣。这本该是她来对莫寒做的事，但这样被莫寒服侍的感觉真的好棒。服侍这个词刚一冒出来吴哲晗就晃了晃脑袋，想什么呢，能推倒大魔王是千载难逢的机会，就算现在她可以接纳你甚至主动引诱你也是由于被戴萌要结婚的消息给气得神志不清了，不要想太多，趁着莫寒不知道自己在干什么的迷乱状态好好享用她甜美温柔的身体吧。

吴哲晗不是一个很聪明的人却也不是一个容易狂乱的人，可是这个名为莫寒的女人就是有让她陷入疯狂的可怕魔力。手指接触到她细软坚挺的丰盈的那一瞬间似有一个尖锐的霹雳在脑海中炸响，哈士奇女孩华为凶猛的野兽将怀里的女人抵在墙上肆意的掠夺。

手掌揉捏着香软的峰峦，指尖逗弄着那诱人的鲜嫩红葡萄，让它们随着身下人儿急促的呼吸起伏顶着坚实的掌心，吴哲晗眼底的绮念越来越浓烈。莫寒，这是你主动勾引我，上次也是你主动引诱我吃掉你，为什么呢，是你看出了我对你的不一样的感情还是真的纯粹无意识的行为？要知道这种偷情一般的交流只有零次和无数次的区分，一旦迈出了第一步就回不了头了。

我不像戴萌那样时刻处于阴影之中，我有倾覆一切的觉悟，所以莫寒，你不该来第二次引诱我。我给你退缩的机会，现在，推开我，我可以当做一切都没有发生。

感觉到莫寒娇躯的战栗，吴哲晗知道她已经站不稳于是扶住她的避免她摔倒，本想给她一点思考的时间决定是否继续，不想这魅魔一般的女人竟搂住她的脖子将她拖倒在地面上。花洒的水肆无忌惮洒在两人身上，温暖的热水却激起心中最深的寒意。

“爱我……”

“莫莫……就算你哭着反抗，我也不会放过你了。”

吴哲晗轻轻一笑，莫寒看着她的笑容突然有种糟糕的预感。哈士奇这种动物啊，由于其一贯傻傻的表现而被人轻视，当它被逗弄得发疯时自寻死路的人才会想起这种狗是在极寒地区拉雪橇猎熊的强大存在啊。

言尽于此，吴哲晗低头埋首在那莹白的丘壑之中深吸一口气，清新的乳香立时让她失了控制。哈士奇女孩几乎是凭着婴孩的本能一般，吻上散发着馥郁芬芳的雪峰，将可口的红樱卷入口中舔舐吮吸，身下的人儿在猛兽的唇舌下阵阵颤抖，发出细微的哭声。她怕了，开始试着将压在身上的女人推下去，但她不知道的是听到她的哭声，猛兽变得更加贪婪和狂暴。

玩够了那温暖的玉峰，吴哲晗指尖滑到她的腿心。已经明白无法反抗的莫寒自暴自弃一般搂住吴哲晗的脖子将她的脸压在自己丰盈的雪峰间，吴哲晗也乐得被这对温香滑腻的媚肉围困，一面含着坚硬又柔韧的紫葡萄啃噬吮吸一面以温柔分开她已经被春露浸湿的火热蜜贝，将修长的手指送入。指尖所触及之处一片暖湿，柔软的触感让带动细小电流从狭窄甬道中传递到莫寒最深处悄悄哭泣的玉宫，再从玉宫中反射出来沿着侵犯的手指反馈给吴哲晗的大脑，蔓延到全身。

明明是我在上她，为什么我这么有感觉。

不过，这不是刚好吗。我也有感觉的话这就是双重的快乐。这么想着吴哲晗抽动指尖在狭窄甬道中缓慢前进，身下的女子咬了牙将难堪的声音吞下。

“叫出来吧宝贝，我喜欢听你叫，你都不知道你叫床有多媚。”吴哲晗说着平日里绝对不敢说的轻薄的话语，用力将莫寒试图夹紧的双腿分开压在地板上，终结了她不死心的抵抗，“戴萌是要结婚的，莫莫，就算你对她情根深种也改变不了，她没有勇气和你一起面对世界的恶意。”

“那你……那你呢……”

吴哲晗从莫寒丰满幽香的乳峰间抬起头来，深深凝望着她泪光闪动的美目，目光凝重而庄重，莫寒面对她过于严肃的眼睛突然就害怕了，伸手要捂住她的嘴，吴哲晗一手保持慢速在身下女子火热花道中抽送，另一只手将她试图捂住自己嘴的手抓住。

“我有倾覆一切的勇气。莫寒……”

“专心操我，别说话！”

吓得爆粗口了吗？虽然平时是一只什么都懂又什么都不怕的小兔子，果然真的到了面临抉择的时候还是回归了兔宝宝的本性。强权队长也好蓝队之盾也好，她实际上一直都是那个温柔敏感的女孩子啊。

“我爱你。”

“五折……我……啊~~~你~~你先别动~~~我们好好谈谈~~~”莫寒眼底尽是情欲的迷离和被告白的惊惶，“我~~~我可以~~~这次算是对你陪我来北京的奖励~~~所以~~所以~~”

“做梦呢你。从勾引我的那一刻起你就该料到会有这么一天了。我会好好惩罚你的，你这个到处点火的兔子精。”

“那……那你……嗯……想怎么样……”

“怎么样？用你的一辈子来偿还吧。”

吴哲晗低头看向她的腿间，鲜红的蜜裂被手指强行撑开不得不一次次吞咽着入侵的异物，蜜贝内部那层层叠叠的嫩肉紧紧吸附着吴哲晗的手指，温柔紧致、滑腻火热的强烈的刺激让她自己身下也是湿了一片。所以说莫寒你这个奇妙的女人居然可以让我体会到双重的快乐，莫寒，你真是个可恶的妖精。这么想着，吴哲晗加快在她细腻的花道里抽送的速度，没有任何章法，没有任何技巧，完全彻底凭着本能进行占领和掠夺。当她的指尖抵上某一处时身下的玉人剧烈颤抖，她知道大概找对了地方于是每次将手指深入都故意使坏一般快速猛烈的撞击让莫寒低声哭泣的那一点。

“别……饶了我……”

莫寒流着不知道是快乐还是悲伤的泪扭动腰肢想要结束这欢愉的灾难，不想这无助脆弱的表情更是勾动吴哲晗心底的邪念。能让一个眼神就能吓得她立正稍息半天不敢说话的美丽女人在她身下像个普通的女人一样屈服于单纯的快乐，这种征服的快感有几个人能享受到呢？念及如此吴哲晗手上运动的频率达到了最快，终于莫寒发出一声尖锐的哭泣后就软在她怀里。

“莫莫，我爱你。”

吴哲晗抽出沾满她甜蜜春露的手指放在手里舔舐吮吸，莫寒红着脸无力闭上眼睛，又在浴室里躺了十几分钟后吴哲晗给两人洗去一身欢爱过的味道，抱着她回到床上。

莫寒，既然你已经踏出了第一步，那么接下来就已经不是你可以控制的了。我不会放弃你，无论面对什么我都会紧抱住你不让你再逃开。

看着用被子把自己裹成粽子入梦的莫寒，吴哲晗轻轻笑了，看向莫寒的目光柔软而专注。

7.

SNH48是一个很有趣的女团，它是日本AKB48的中国姐妹团，在2012-2018年之间一直保持着中国第一女子偶像团体的地位，在2018年由于决策层智障操作不断和受到巨大外部力量冲击而失去王位，在2021年前两批主力成员退役后再也未能重新崛起。

在简历上到底要不要写上我是SNH48前成员呢？还是不要了吧，安安静静的生活才可以更好的守护自己单纯的小美好不是吗？

“好冷。”

穿着羽绒服的女子缩着身子一步闪进房间后关了门，厚重的门窗和充盈在室内的暖气与外界的天寒地冻完美互相割裂成两个仿佛遥不可及的独立世界。哈尔滨的冬天很冷，如果在外面行动就算是裹着几层羽绒服都阻挡不了寒意的渗透，不过半个小时就感觉全身的血液都结了一层冰沙。

“完全没有必要出门吧，家里没有立刻要买的东西。”

系着围裙的女子从厨房出来，冷艳又清俊的脸上沾了些黑色的痕迹，一看就知道自己做饭又一次遭到挫败。妩媚明艳的女人见她这样不由轻笑上前一步从她手里拿走铲子就进了厨房，比想象的好多了虽然尝试做饭失败至少现在不会有厨房失火的危险了。

“对了Savo，今天我妈要来。不你不要紧张，她不知道来多少回了就和之前一样就行，不过这次我妹妹跟来了我警告你不许勾引我妹妹。”

冷艳女子无奈地笑：“又变成我勾引你妹妹了，接下来是不是说我们一起是我勾引你。你说我们都跑到这么偏远的地方了怎么还天天出个门就遇见有人扛着长枪短炮的在蹲着我们，就算不能进小区我们的位置也基本上被锁定了吧。”

“Savo我说了好多次，不要用偏远之类的词称呼我们东北大城市，我们东北好着呢。”美艳女子握拳不开心的样子，“除了冷之外别的都好。咱妈过来了你不要说多余的话，我们的关系非常和谐稳定绝对没有夜夜笙歌不知节制……”

“放心吧，你铐着我折腾了两天一夜的事情我不会告诉妈妈的。”

“赵嘉敏！！！”

离开深圳离开熟悉的家庭和环境在遥远的哈尔滨落脚，除了严酷的寒冷环境之外最大的挑战是举目无亲的不安全感，好在张语格的家庭毫不迟疑接纳了她的存在，对于张家来说她就是第三个女儿。东北，外界提起这里几乎没有好印象的广袤地区竟有意料之外的宽容。

“话说Savo啊你最喜欢哪座城市呢。我最喜欢哈尔滨了，这里的冰雕很有趣，而且这里终于可以穿我的貂皮了哈哈哈老婆我有貂你没有~~~”

赵嘉敏面色如常扫了一眼张语格腿间，后者大为窘迫：“不是这个雕！”

“嗯，不是这个。我倒是更喜欢上海。”

张语格扑过去搂住她：“老婆你还是没有爱上哈尔滨吗果然还是太冷了吗……”

“傻瓜，因为上海是我们初次相遇的地方啊，我们的初遇，初吻，初……你给我滚出克去做迎接妈妈过来的准备别动我！”

“没关系没关系，咱妈过来怎么说也得几个小时，几个小时还不够吗~~~”

“我还没做饭……”

“我做！老婆不要挣扎了，乖乖把腿分开让老公好好爱你~~~”

窗外的冰雪和室内的春光相伴，一起支撑起只属于她们的温柔而纯美的世界。我们不是多伟大的人，在这辽远的土地上我们只是万千凡人中的一份子，不要求多遥远的理想，只希望在现在可以抱紧你可以紧扣住你的手。

我是凡人，我只要凡人的幸福。

上海某地。

神父瞪大眼睛看向来者不善的高挑女子，穿一身黑色西服走路带风的女人拎着一束百合花大步走过来，边上的人想要阻拦却被她一个冷冽的眼神吓得不敢再动。虽然她拿着花束，看她这可怕的样子说会从花束里面掏出一把刀就把新郎新娘一起捅死也没有人怀疑。

“戴萌。”

在新娘面前，来人停下脚步。

“啊？吴哲晗？很高兴你能来……”

新娘局促的向后退了一小步，她一点都不怀疑下一秒钟这个女人会挥起花束糊到她脸上，不料高挑女人忽然就笑了，她笑起来像一只撒欢的哈士奇，紧张的气氛瞬间就瓦解得干干净净。黑衣女人双手捧着花束递给新娘，凑在她耳边对她说了一句话就转身离开。

新娘精致的妆容出现短暂的裂痕，不消一秒她的唇角就恢复了精心描绘的可以维持的弧度，但黑衣女人的话还是影响到了她，婚礼的后半场她都有些心不在焉。

我代表我不能过来的老婆莫寒，祝你们百年好合。

新娘几乎要把手里的花束捏碎。

纯白的百合花，代表了谁和谁的爱情？

如果注定不能给她想要的结果，那么一开始就不要给她希望。可是，我给了她希望，我也曾经想过要和她一起寻找一个完美的结局，想要抛开一切守住她。曾经的深爱并未在心中离开而是割据一方成为最纯净的世界，永远封闭在心海之中，再也不会有人可以触及。新娘抬头看着头顶上那盏大灯，也许是灯光过亮，她的眼睛酸酸的有流泪的预兆，但又被她完好的控制住，只有一滴泪触不及防地滑落，摔碎在冰凉的地面上，它落下得过快甚至都没经过妆容精致的脸颊，没有让任何人注意到她的异常。

过往的十年，都和这滴眼泪一起，粉碎了。

8.

父母和子女的战争拼的就是谁爱得更深，对于普通人家来说当双方的关系有一方抢先认为进入所谓战争状态时，战争胜利的天平就已经开始倾斜了。五年的时间里深圳方面的底线终于无力坚守，当飞机降落在哈尔滨看到五年未曾见面的女儿时，所有的坚持都崩塌了。

我曾经想要让她成为大明星，成为最强的一批人之一，嫁一个有钱长得好对她好的男人，生一个健康可爱的孩子，就这样让她按照我的规划走好每一步。我独自带着她遭受的苦难无论如何也不想再让她重演一遍，可是当我来到哈尔滨看到她和那女人手牵手笑着的样子时，突然就意识到是我错了。在我面前，她从来都不曾有过这样单纯无忧的笑颜。

罢了，就当是多了一个女儿吧。

和赵嘉敏有七分相似的女人看着两个孩子甜蜜的小动作轻轻弯起嘴角。尽管和预期的不一样，敏敏她也成功用自己的方式获得了属于自己的幸福，那么做父母的就只需要在一边看着她笑就好了。只是，两个女人是无法生孩子的，是需要抱养一个还是就这么两个人过呢。她是希望两人有孩子的，这样等她们老了也好有个照应，不至于过于凄凉。

跟着两个孩子来到她们的家，房子不很大但装修得非常温馨，二人的合照贴的到处都是，整个屋子都充满了暖暖的幸福的味道。

“妈您先等一下。”

“怎么了？”

“我去看看孩子。”

“孩子？”

张语格见她一脸迷茫于是解释道：“那啥……两年前那个新闻妈您看了吗，就是那个说两个卵细胞可以经过一系列科学操作最终发育成胚胎并在母体中长大的操作，这是科学界的一大进步，当时在新闻上讲了好几天说是我们中国又一次在遗传学领域走到了世界的最前沿。”

“所以……你们两个……生了个孩子？谁生的？”

张语格脸上一红：“这……是……是敏敏……妈您别生气别生气，我也会努力的，我们已经发誓要生两个孩子，下一个我来生……”

这时孩子的哭声和赵嘉敏慌张的声音一起传来。

“张语格！我把奶粉盒打翻了！快来帮我！”

“叫老公你这败家娘们……”张语格站起来快步走过去，尽管说着埋汰的话，她脸上幸福的笑容是那么真实。

最后困扰着她们的因素也消散了，两个女人，两个家庭，在遥远的世界想必是可以静静的相互依存陪伴吧，只有死神能将她们分开。九十七岁谁先死，奈何桥上等三年，下辈子我们还要做恋人，做不了恋人就做姐妹，生生世世的互相缠绕，永远不要再和你分开。

北京的冬日比上海来得寒冷，它的夏日却不见得比上海凉爽。

戴萌从超市出来，正看到丈夫和一个黑衣的高挑女人愉快交谈，她四岁的儿子抱着一边穿短袖热裤的长发女人的腿不愿撒手，那女人也温柔摸着他的脑袋，目光温柔似水。眼见这两人，戴萌只觉得眼前一黑，她最想见却又最不想见的两人居然同时出现在了北京。不，说是出现，她们一直就在北京吧。SNH48崩溃之后吴哲晗莫寒就留在北京打拼了，看她们这行头应该过得还不错。

“妈妈~~”

小孩子回头看见了妈妈，非常开心的跑过去，戴萌僵硬着身体不知道是该抱他还是怎么办，见她窘迫的样子莫寒迈出几步来到她面前，蹲下来继续像揉面团一样揉着孩子的脑袋。

“很可爱，脑袋很大一看就很聪明，很像你。”

“那可不是。”男人听到妻子的好友夸奖孩子像他妈还聪明当下笑开了花，戴萌却心情复杂扯动嘴角笑不出来。

“你们现在，在做什么呢。”

想了半天还是问出了这句话。

“我开了家奶茶店，生意还行够吃的。五折在合法的范围内基本上什么都干，别看她傻兮兮的样子其实技术方面有惊人的天赋呢，我从来都不知道一个女人常见电子设备和车辆啥都能修的。”

“那不是以前有莫莫在照顾吗，无所不能的队长从捅马桶到换灯泡到给孩子补课啥都干，现在只是反过来我照顾你啊。戴萌，有空来玩啊~~”

吴哲晗用那样没心没肺的傻傻的笑容发出了有空来玩的邀请，戴萌更难受了，因为她知道吴哲晗对她不设防的原因只有一个，那就是莫寒已经彻底属于她——无论是身体还是心灵上。想哭的冲动突然涌上，戴萌抬头看天空拼命将泪压下，再低头时莫寒对她浅浅一笑，再揉了一把小孩子的脑袋便起身向着反方向而去。

经过戴萌身边时，她用只有两个人听得见的声音幽幽道：

“我不后悔爱过你。”

擦肩而过，没有留念。

爱过……吗。

莫寒并没有停下脚步，她握着吴哲晗的手缓步离开，直到消失在视野的极限都未曾回头。

<完>


End file.
